RoadTrip 2
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Sasha and DYlan are doing fine, But Dana and Bryce are going through a rough patch.Dylan and Sasha are going to help them control Bryce's behavior. Will Sasha's and Dylan's help help them? Last Chapter up
1. meeting again

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter one: Planning the trip**

**It is now 4 years later. Sasha graduated with her bachelors Degree, Dylan gradutated with mastors, and So did everyone else.They are meeting again for another roadtrip to Cape Cod,MA. They are meeting at Sasha's and Dylan's place. They now coming, they invited more people like Dana and Bryce.**

**" hey " said Sasha huging them has they came in.**

**" Hey whats up" said Dylan.**

**" Ok lets have a seat" sasha said moving Elizabeth's teddy bear named ms. tea party. **

**" It's nice to have another trip to Cape Cod" said Yasmin.**

**" well we were thinking that we use two RV's so that way since there is 2 kids coming on in each car" said Sasha.**

**" Ok, but where will we get the RV's" said Cloe.**

**" Dylan's Dad is giving us his old one" said Sasha.**

**" And Eitan still has the RV we used 4 years ago" said Yasmin.**

**"Elizabeth come meet some one" said Sasha**

**"Yes mommy" said Elizabeth**

**"Aw she is so cute" said Dana**

**" Come meet Kayla she is going with us on vacation" said Sasha**

**" hi my name is elizabeth" said Elizabeth shaking her hand**

**" hi my name is Kayla"**

**" Want to join my Tea Party" said Elizabeth**

**" Sure"**

**The girls left the room and went upstairs to Elizabeths play room**

**" Ok well then we can do it" said Sasha**

**" We need a Date" said Dana**

**" What about Friday or Sunday" said bryce**

**" Saturday" said Jade.**

**" Three Days?" said Eitan**

**" yeah " said Yasmin.**

**" We will all meet back here and then load the Rv's with food"said Dylan.**

**" Ok"said Eitan**

**" Be Careful on what you bring" said Sasha**

**" Ok" Everyone said.**

**They all left the house.**

**" We need to start packing" said Sasha**

**" Not now I just got home from a long shifted at work" said Dylan.**

**" You Complain while I start packing and shopping with your credit card" said Sasha**

**" NO you won't" said dylan chasing Sasha up the Stairs**


	2. Now Leaving California

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter two : Now leaving California**

**" Dylan I am taking Elizabeth to Walmart" said Sasha**

**" Daddy, Can I get a toy" said Elizabeth**

**" Sure it's fine with me go ask mommy" said Dylan brushing his teeth.**

**" Mommy " said Elizabeth going down the stairs.**

**" Come on Elizabeth" said Sasha**

**" Mommy can I get a toy" **

**" We'll see now lets get in the car" Said sasha.**

**"ok'' said elizabeth**

**At Walmart**

**" Elizabeth if you are good when we get closer to the toy isle you wil get a toy" **

**" ok I promise"**

**They went to the clothes isle for Elizabeth. Then they went to the electronics. , then the bedding, then the craft, then the toys.**

**" thank you mommy" said elizabeth picking a baby alive.**

**"now we need to get a bed for your room in the RV" said Sasha and they left Walmart and putthe stuff in the trunk and then o stop and shop.**

**They got home and Dyla was gone.**

**Sasha called Dylan on te house phone**

**" hello" said Dylan**

**" Hey where are" said Sasha**

**"picking up the RV" said Dylan**

**Everyone started arrivingat the house and still no sign of Dylan**

**" we need to figure out who is riding with who" said Sasha**

**" how many rooms are in the RV" said Eitan**

**" there is 3 rooms in our's" said Sasha**

**'' We can have two couples in Sasha's and 3 in Koby's" said Dana.**

**Dylan just walked in the door.**

**" where were you" said Sasha**

**" There was trafic**

**" ok " said Sasha" Yasmin , Kayla and Eitan can ride with us"**

**" Sure we need to get the toddler bed out the car and the toys"**

**On the road**

**Elizabeth and Kayla were playing tea party in their room, Sasha and yasmin are cooking Dinner,and Dylan and eitan are taking turns driving.**

**"mommy can we have some more water" said Kayla**

**"yeah hold on" said Yasmin grabing the tea pot.**

**Kayla walked away into the room.**

**" Kayla is really growing up" said Sasha.**

**" yeah I know she likes to do stuff on her own" said Yasmin**

**'' did you set the table" said Sasha **

**" yeah are we going to stop and then we are all going to eat" said Yasmin**

**" lets call the others to see where they are" said Sasha.**

**Sasha was just about to call Jade but Jade called her.**

**" hello Sasha"**

**" yeah"**

**" The RV Broke down"**

**" where are you" said sasha**

**" Exit 6 at 99" said Jade  
**

**"we will be right there" said Sasha**

**" What happened"**

**" we need to get off exit 6 to 99 they broke down there".**

**They finally got to them**

**'' what happened" said Dylan **

**" we pulled into 99 ad it stopped when were parking" sai Koby.**

**" crap my chicken is burning" said Sasha running into the RV.**

**"My Macaroni and cheese" said Yasmin running into the RV**

**Dylan was fixing the RV.**

**"it can't be fixed so come in so grab you things and put it in Our RV" said Dylan.**

**They put all their things in the RV and were back on the road.**

**''mommy what are we having for dinner" said Kayla**

**"chicken with mac and cheese" said Yasmin making plates.**

**Sasha made Elizabeth a plate.**

**" you guys are going to eat in your room" said Sasha.**

**''ok mommy can i have my juice" said Elizabeth**

**Sasha and Yasmin put their plates on the table in their room.**

**''The girls are fed and ready for bed" said Sasha**

**'' Ok '' said Yasmin.**

**They made Dylan and Eitan a plate. Sasha put Dylan's in the Microwave and Yasmin gave Eitan his food.**

**" yasmin is Kayla afraid of the dark" said Sasha**

**" Yeah so we leave the light on because we lost her night light" said Yasmin**

**" I have a night light it glows so that it looks like the sky at night" said Sasha**

**" Cool and there is also a window in there room and they will see light while we drive'' said Yasmin. **

**'' Girls it's bath time" said Sasha and Yasmin.**

**while they were doing that.**

**" where are we going to sleep" said Bryce**

**'' We have the couch and 2 bunk beds in the Hallway on the way to the rooms" said Dylan.**

**'' We Call Bunk bed'' said Koby**

**" We call bunk bed two" said Cameron.**

**" The couch pulls out into a bed that is really comfortable" said Sasha coming out of the bathroom holding Elizabeth with her towel.**

**" That's really nice of you" said Dana**

**" We will be right out as soon as we get these girls to bed" said Yasmin.**

**"Koby will you drive said Eitan.**

**"sure" said Koby**

**The girls were in the bed as Dylan and Eitan were setting up the projector. **

**" good night mommy" said Elizabeth.**

**" good night my little bunny" said Sasha**

**" good night mommy" said Kayla**

**" good night princess" said Yasmin**

**Dylan kissed Elizabeth on her forhead and Eitan kissed Kayla on her forhead and then shut the lights off.**


	3. Shocking

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter three: Shocking**

**It is now morning and Sasha, Yasmin, eitan and Dylan are awake including their kids. **

"**Good morning mommy and daddy" said Elizabeth going to sit at the table.**

"**Good morning mommy and daddy" said Kayla also going to sit at the table.**

"**Good Morning girls" said Sasha and Yasmin.**

**Sasha and Yasmin are cooking breakfast for the kids then themselves. Dylan and Eitan are driving.**

"**Mommy can I have orange juice" said Elizabeth**

"**Can I have some too, Auntie Sasha" said Kayla**

"**Ok hold on I am making eggs with toast ok" said Sasha**

"**Ok Mommy" said Elizabeth**

**Bryce and Dana woke up**

"**This a comfortable couch bed" said Bryce going to the bathroom **

**Dana got out of the bed and sat at the table.**

"**Auntie Dana has boo boo" said Elizabeth and Kayla **

"**Really let me see" said Sasha.**

**Sasha sat at the table right across from Dana**

"**How did you get this" said Sasha**

"**I fell" said Dana **

"**Tell the truth" said Sasha.**

"**Ever since I when we were engaged he started beating on me" said Dana**

"**Really" said Sasha. "Someone should show him some manners" **

"**I can't leave him" said Dana**

"**Why can't you?" said Sasha**

" **I love him" said Dana**

"**Have you showed anyone" said Sasha**

"**No" said Dana**

"**We need to go to doctors" said Sasha**

"**No" said Dana**

"**I am a doctor" said Yasmin.**

"**OK look at her arms" said Sasha. "Come on girls we are going to eat in your room again"**

"**You need cast" said Yasmin. "He broke you arm so I will get a cast" **

**Bryce came out of the bathroom and then Sasha came out the of the girl's room.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you" said Sasha**

"**What?" said Bryce**

"**You beating on Dana" said Sasha with anger in her voice.**

"**How do you know" said Bryce.**

"**My Daughter pointed her bruises out" said Sasha**

"**Little mutt" said Bryce.**

" **Don't you dare call my daughter a mutt, because you are a mutt beating her …." Said Sasha**

**Bryce slapped her across the face. Sasha got up from the floor and then beat him to the ground. It took Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cameron, Cloe, and Jade.**

" **Don't talk that way about my daughter again you here me and if you touch my daughter, I will get you in your sleep'' said Sasha.**

" **Sasha why did you hit him" said Dylan.**

" **Don't be questioning me you should be questioning him" said Sasha. "He has been beating Dana that she now has a broken arm and hit me first".**

"**OK" said Dylan.**

"**Bryce why are beating on Dana" said Dylan getting back to driving.**

" **It's our relationship" said Bryce.  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	4. In Kansas

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter four: in Kansas**

**Dylan is still talking to Bryce about abusing Dina, Sasha and Yasmin are talking to Dina about leaving him. The girls are in the room watching Barney while playing dolls.**

"**You know you have to leave him" said Yasmin.**

"**I know my mom told to stop making him angry" said Dina**

"**Only advice I have for you is to play grit ball" said Sasha**

"**What the hell is that Sasha" said Yasmin**

" **It's when you have a skillet and some hot grits and then you say good morning to him and then you throw the hot grits on him and hit him with the skillet" said Sasha.**

"**Now is not the time" said Yasmin **

"**OK, I am going to see Dylan about where we are going" said Sasha leaving Yasmin's and Eitan's room.**

"**Dylan where are we going" said Sasha sitting down in the passenger seat.**

"**To a mechanic" said Dylan**

"**Why" said Sasha.**

"**The RV is acting Funny" said Dylan.**

"**OK I let everyone know" said Sasha.**

"**No, just pack some of the stuff and make sure it's ready" said Dylan.**

**Sasha did exactly what he said.**

"**Elizabeth get you outfit on ok" said Sasha.**

"**OK, mommy" said Elizabeth.**

**Dylan got to the mechanic and then 30 minutes later.**

"**Everyone we need to rent a couple of cars because the RV is going to take about a month to fix" said Dylan**

"**What do you mean a month" said Sasha and Cloe**

"**They don't know what's wrong, so they said they are going to rebuild the RV" said Dylan.**

**Everyone was packing and putting their stuff outside**

"**Why don't we get two cars, one with Dylan, Elizabeth, Yasmin, eitan, Kayla and I." said Sasha.**

"**ok, well then we will get a van" said Yasmin. "And you guys will get a mini van" **

"**Ok then we will stop at at a hotel and we will sleep in" said Dylan**

**They are on there way to the Marriott hotel.  
**


	5. Day in Kansas

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter five: Day in Kansas**

**They are now at the hotel.**

"**May we have 5 rooms please" said Sasha**

"**Ok, They pool is closed at 11:30pm and opens 7:00" said the lady at the desk.**

"**Ok thank you" said Sasha picking up her things.**

**They walked upstairs to their rooms and then switched into their bathing suits.**

"**Daddy I want to swim" said Elizabeth and Kayla said the same thing.**

" **Ok lets get your floats on" said Dylan**

**They are now at the pool. Everyone is in the pool swimming except for Dylan and Eitan, They teaching their kid how to swim.**

"**mommy look I'm swimming" said Elizabeth **

" **good" said Sasha swimming right towards **

" **mommy you scared me" said Elizabeth.**

"**I'm sorry" said Sasha**

**Elizabeth was swimming like the wind. Sasha got up out of the pool by jumping and then sat where she got out. Dylan swam right in front of her.**

" **How did she learn so fast" said Sasha**

"**I don't know" said Dylan and then Sasha jumped in.**

**Sasha swam right towards him and kissed him. She looked at Elizabeth and then swam to her.**

" **Hey mommy" said Elizabeth **

"**hey Elizabeth ready to go shopping with me and Daddy" said Sasha.**

"**yes mommy can we leave now I'm cold" said Elizabeth**

**At the mall, Yasmin, Eitan, and Kayla went too.**

" **Where are we going first" said Dylan**

"**Let's walk around and we will find a store" said Sasha**

**They walked around for a while Sasha , Elizabeth, and Dylan went into Bath and Body works and Yasmin, Kayla, and Eitan went into JcPenney.**

**With Sasha and Dylan.**

**" Mommy can I get this one" said Elizabeth pointing to the American girls Selection.**

**" Ok Elizabeth but you're not getting other you are just getting the Shampoo and the conditioner" said Dylan**

**" Ok" said Elizabeth holding it.**

**" Dylan do you need some shower gel" said Sasha picking up bottle.**

**"Yeah" said Dylan looking at the bottle.**

**" I need some Shampoo and Conditioner for me" said Sasha**

**" You may not have mine" said Elizabeth. They laughed for a little.**

**" Found one now let's Leave" said Sasha. They payed for all of their things.**

**Once again they were all looking for store.**

**They left an hour later. Sasha has bath and body works bags, Victoria Secret, Deb, and Barnes and Noble, Dylan had Bath and body works bag, Kb Toy Store. Eitan was holding all of Yasmin's and Kayla's bag which were Victoria Secret, Deb, JCpenney, Macy, Barnes and Noble, and F.Y.E.**


	6. relationship talk

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter six: Work it out**

**Sasha was on her way to giving the keys back but Dylan was right behind her with the bags. **

**" ready to go Sasha" said Dylan walking right next to her.**

**" yeah this place is really nice but we need to get to the beach house in Cape Cod" said Sasha**

**" Oh yeah, My mom said there is some clothes for Elizabeth in the house" said Dylan walking with her.**

**" ok We should be there by tomorrow" said Sasha handing the keys back to the guy at the desk.**

**They are now on the road, but Dana and Bryce are riding in the car with Yasmin, Sasha, Dylan and Eitan and the little girls.**

**'' Bryce you need to figure out whats wrong with your relationship" said Sasha **

**" Well there is nothing wrong" said Bryce putting his arm around Dana.**

**" Well yes there is because if you take away the makeup you see marks that you left on her" said Yasmin.**

**" They're right" said Dylan reaching his hand to Sasha **

**" Yeah there right '' said Eitan putting his arm around Yasmin.**

**" Well I admit we need to fix our relationship'' said Bryce**

**" Why don't we see a counsler '' said Dana**

**'' Sure we all can" said sasha**

**'' Why should we all do it'' said Dylan**

**  
" Well you and I had some bumps in the road" said Sasha**

**'' We have too'' said Yasmin.**

**Couple hours later they were in New York.**

**" We need to find a hotel because it is midnight" said Sasha.**

**''no we need to get there in time , then we can go to sleep" said Dylan.**

**" what time is it then" said Sasha looking at him with her annual look.**

**'' it's only three in the morning" said Dylan looking at the clock on the radio.**

**" No, we are in a different time zone it is five in the morning" said Sasha.**

**'' We are almost there" said Dylan.**

**Sasha called Jade to see if they stopped.**

**" Who the hell is this'' said jade **

**" Sorry, its Sasha. Did you guys stop at a hotel?" said Sasha**

**" No we are right behind you guys" said Jade. '' now can i go back to sleep" **

**" yeah" Sasha hung up.**


	7. Cape Cod Fun

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter seven: Cape Cod Fun**

**They have finally got to Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Everyone was tired and some were wide awake. **

"**We finally got here" said Sasha.**

"**I know I need to go to sleep" said Yasmin and Cloe.**

"**I will show you guys around the house" said Dylan.**

"**Ok. Thanks Dylan for inviting us to your parent's beach house" said Bryce.**

"**No problem, anyway we are also going to my sisters wedding which is in two days" said Dylan.**

"**Really" said Sasha**

"**Yeah didn't I tell you when we were at home? That's why she sent the dress for Elizabeth, she is the flower girl" said Dylan**

"**Oh yeah" said Sasha.**

**Dylan showed them around the beach house. The house has a view of the ocean, has a pool in the back yard. The main house offers 8 master bedrooms with 6-1/2 baths. Every bedroom has a private balcony, comfortable King bed, air conditioning and ceiling fan.** **The outdoor dining pavilion seats 12 guests adjacent to a modern, fully equipped kitchen with gourmet appliances. The sprawling living and family rooms are perfect for relaxation with comfortable sofas, satellite TV's, vcr/ DVD player, a film library, games, ping pong table, books and recreational diversions galore. Up on the 1600 square foot rooftop terrace, life is good as you watch the afternoon slip into evening and enjoy after-dinner drinks.**

"**Wow Dylan the house is nice" said Yasmin.**

" **Thanks" said Dylan "we should get ready for lunch".**

**They all got ready for lunch and all sat down at the table.**

"**Sasha, tomorrow we are meeting with my sister for the rehearsal dinner" said Dylan.**

" **Ok" said Sasha eating her salad.**

**They all went to the beach. Sasha and Dylan are making kissy faces with each other while Elizabeth is making Sand castles. Yasmin and Eitan are helping Elizabeth and Kayla make sand castles. Bryce and Dana are walking the beach. Jade and Koby are swimming in the water.**

" **Dylan for some reason I want to adopt a child" said Sasha looking at him.**

" **It takes a lot of time to get this whole thing done" said Dylan.**

"**I know we are going to be here for two weeks" said Sasha**

" **Sasha, Sometimes it takes months to finalize the adoption" said Dylan.**

"**So lets do it now then" said Sasha.**

"**Ok" said Dylan get up.**


	8. Adoption?

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter eight: Adoption?**

**Sasha and Dylan left for the Adoption agency. Elizabeth was left with Yasmin so she could play** **with Kayla in the sand. At the Adoption Agency.**

"**Welcome to Better Way foster care, adoption, and therapy program how I may help you" said the lady at the desk.**

"**We would like to adopt a child" said Sasha **

"**Ok you need to sign these forms" said the lady at the desk.**

**20 minutes later.**

"**Ok, come right this way" said the lady.**

**They walked for an hour and they were down to 2 boys of the age 9 and 14 and 2 girls that were 10 and12**

"**How many rooms do we have in our house Dylan" said Sasha.**

"**We have five rooms why" **

"**I was just thinking" said Sasha**

"**What are you thinking" said Dylan looking at her. Sasha went up to the lady and told her that she will take the 14 year old boy and the 10 year old girl.**

" **Well come back Tomorrow and pick them up" said the lady.**

"**Ok" said Sasha righting her name down.**

**They left the agency. On the way back it was silent the ride back to the house.**

"**Yasmin how was Elizabeth" said Sasha.**

" **Really good she is upstairs playing with her dolls with Kayla. What happened at the agency?"**

"**Well we found some kids that were perfect because Dylan wanted a boy and I wanted a girl so we got both"said Sasha.**

"**Where are they" said Yasmin.**

"**I am going to get them tomorrow" said Sasha. Dylan was on the phone with his sister telling her that their will be two more guest coming to the wedding. **

**Everyone was sleeping except Sasha and Dylan.**

" **Dylan what's wrong" said Sasha.**

"**Nothing, I'm exited" said Dylan.**

"**I'm exited too" said Sasha in the bathroom.**

"**Now that I have a son I can teach him everything about the ladies" said Dylan.**

**Sasha got out of the shower and changed into her sexy doctor costume.**

" **Come on let's celebrate" said Sasha**

**The Next day**

" **Dylan, I am talking Elizabeth with me to the agency to pick them up" said Sasha.**

" **K bye" said Dylan.**

**At the agency**

" **I am Sasha to come get the two kids"**

" **Here they come" said The lady.**

" **Hi I am Sasha your Foster mom" **

" **Hi I am Jackyln but my friends call me Jacky " said the girl.**

" **Hi I am Joshua but they call me Josh" said the boy.**

" **we need to get going" said Sasha.**

**In the Car **

" **We need to go to walmart and then we are going back to the place where we are staying" said Sasha.**

" **Ok" said Josh and Jacky.**


	9. Shopping for the wedding

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter Nine: Shopping for the wedding**

**Sasha and the kids are on there way to Wal-Mart. **

**"Here we are be careful when you get out that door Josh" said Sasha**

"**Ok" said Josh opening the door.**

**In Wal-Mart,**

**"What size clothes do you were" said Sasha**

**"I wear a size 18 regular in pants in boys and for shirts I am 16/18" said Josh " and for shoes I am a size 8"**

**"I am a 12/14 in shirts and 14 in Pants and jeans and for shoes I wear a size 5 in women" said Jacky,**

**Sasha bought a lot of clothes for Josh and Jacky. She got Jacky 15 pair of underwear, 15 Shirts, 7 Skirts, and 7 jeans. She got Josh 15 pairs of underwear, 15 pairs of shirts, 7 shorts, and 7 pants. For shoes she bought 5 pairs of shoes for Josh and 5 for Jacky.**

**"Do you guys want to pick out your bed set" said Sasha.**

**"Yeah" said Jacky and Josh.**

**"May I have the Hannah Montana one" said Jacky**

"**May I have the San Francisco 49ers one" said Josh**

"**Yeah" said Sasha." Let's go to the electronics"**

**Sasha bought a PSP for Josh and a Nintendo DS for Jacky.**

"**You guys ready to leave" said Sasha. "Nope we need to go to the Hair section and the bath, and the shower section" **

"**Ok Mom" said all move the kids.**

**They left about 30 min later.**

"**We're back" said Sasha**

"**Look at them" said Yasmin**

"**This is Josh and Jacky" said Sasha.**

"**Hi I'm Dylan your father" said Dylan. **

"**Where is our room" said Josh.**

"**I will show you" said Sasha.**

"**Tomorrow we are going to get you a suit Josh and Jacky you a dress" said Sasha.**

"**Ok Mom" said Jacky**

"**Josh come here" said Dylan.**

"**Yeah" said Josh**

"**I want to tell you a thing or two about the ladies" said Dylan**

"**Ok I'm all ears" said Josh putting his PSP down. It took Dylan an hour to explain girls and how to pick up a girl.**

"**Dylan we need to go to the rehearsal dinner" said Sasha. "Josh go get your nice clothes on". **


	10. marriage counseler

**Roadtrip 2 **

**Chapter 10: Marriage counselor **

**Sasha, Dylan, Yasmin, Eitan, Bryce, and Dana went to the marriage counselor. It was in Falmouth. **

"**Welcome to Bryan's Marriage counselor workshop" said Bryan. "Where should we start. How about Sasha and Dylan, Why are you two here? **

"**We want to make our marriage stronger" said Sasha. **

"**Ok you came on the right day" said Bryan. "Now Yasmin and Eitan and then Bryce and Dana, why are you here"? **

"**We are also here to make our marriage stronger" said Yasmin holding Eitan's hand. **

"**we want to make our relationships work" said Bryce. **

"**That is really nice" said Bryan and then he stood up. " we are going to do some activities" **

"**Ok" said Sasha, Yasmin and Dana. The first activity is to tell which one is you wives or Fiancé's kiss. Dylan guessed Sasha, Eitan guessed Yasmin, and Bryce guessed some lady named Tina.**

**"Wow Man, Even I know my wife's kiss" said Dylan putting his arm around Sasha.**

**" She doesn't kiss me as offen" said Bryce**

**" Ok, Whatever" said Sasha.**

**"Really" said Dana.**

**" Ok couples, sit down and relax" said Bryan. They were there for two hours to resolve the problems between their relationship. Sasha and Dylan's relationship became a lot stronger and so has Yasmin and Eitan.**

**" Let's have Dana and Yasmin, ride with me" said Sasha.**

**" Ok, see you at the house" said Dylan. They all got into the cars like Sasha said and was on there way home.**

**in the Car**

**" Dana, here is a piece of paper" said Yasmin.**

**"You need to write down Everything good and bad about bryce" said Sasha.**

**"Ok then" said Dana. Dana wrote a lot down on the piece of Paper.**

**"Ok, does the good out way the bad?" asked Sasha**

**" no, otherway around" said Dana.**

**" you need to leave him or something because that is not good"said Yasmin**

**" My list with Dylan, The good out ways the bad by a long shot" said Sasha.**

**"Mine with Eitan it the same way" said Yasmin. Dana sat there and thought of what Sasha and Yasmin said.**

**"I am going to leave him when we get back to California" said Dana.**

**" Do grit ball" said Sasha.**

**" What the hell is that" said Yasmin.**

**" I saw it in Madea's Family Reunion, Make sure you have a skillet on the stove, You make hot grits for Bryce, then you say 'good morning ' then you grab the pot and throw the grits on him and then hit him with the skillet and throw the ring on him" said Sasha.**

**" That sound dangrous" said Dana**

**" it will leave burn marks on him" said Yasmin.**

**" Either that or Birth Control pills, then if you give him that he will grow boobs" said Sasha pulling into the drive way.They got out of the car and went into the house.**

**"Josh and Jacky pack your things" said Sasha peeping in their rooms.**

**" Hey Sasha" said Dylan**

**" We need to talk" said Sasha.**

**" About what" said Dylan**

**" we need to take back one of the kids" said Sasha.**

**" Why" said Dylan.**

**" Because I'm Pregnant" said Sasha**

**" Really again" said Dylan**

**"Yeah, Thats why we need to take back one or both" said Sasha.**

**" Take back Jacky" said Dylan**

**" take her back today then" said Sasha. Dylan left with Jacky and her things to go back to the agency. Sasha layed on her bed for about a half an hour until Elizabeth walked in.**

**" Hey mommy" said Elizabeth**

**" Hey, go get Josh I need to tell him the news" said Sasha**

**" Ok" said Elizabeth walk out the room. Then about 10 minutes later she came back with Josh.**

**" I'm going to have a baby" said Sasha . Josha and Elizabeth stood there with blank faces and then they sat on the bed.**

**" Cool" said Josh walking back to his room.**

**" I am going to be an older sister" said Elizabeth.**

**" Yeah thats going to be awsome"said Sasha.**


	11. The ending

**Roadtrip 2**

**Chapter 11: The Ending**

**The Bratz and the gang left Cape Cod a months ago and they are now back in Kansas. Sasha is now in Labor and is Screaming like mad.**

**" Get me to a hospital now" said Sasha**

**" Hold on we are almost there" said Dylan. They pulled into the parking lot and Dylan opened the back seat door . Sasha kicked him in his nuts hard that he fell on the ground. Jade and Cloe helped her out of the car and then grabbed a wheel chair and pushed her into the hospital lobby. When Dylan got up, he ran straight into the hospital and there was Sasha.**

**" How may I help you" said the women at the desk.**

**" I'm in labor right now and i can't hold on any longer" said Sasha gripping the arm rest. **

**" Ok Hold on" said the women at the desk as she went to go get the doctor.**

**" Why did you do that" said Dylan looking at her.**

**" Because you did this to me and I'm not happy" said Sasha.**

**" Still Had no reason to do it" said Dylan.**

**" Do you want me to do it again or are you straight" said Sasha**

**" Straight" said Dylan. The doctors came for her and put her into the delivery room. It was Hours later until everyone saw the baby. It was twins a boy and a girl. The Bratz came in and so did Sasha's kids.**

**" They are so tiny" said Jade smiling.**

**"They are cute, what are there names?" said Yasmin holding Kayla.**

**" Emily and Joesph" said Sasha.**

**"Dylan did you faint this time?" asked Cameron laughing.**

**" No" said Dylan. Then Sasha glared at him. " Ok yeah i did but that is when I saw another baby coming out" **

**" Who brought you to the hospital" said Cloe.**

**" I did and thats when sasha got all mad" said Dylan**

**" Really what did you do" said Yasmin.**

**" I kicked in the spot" said Sasha. ( she said the spot because there are kids in the room).**

**" Really"said Yasmin. Cameron,Eitan, and Koby laughed there butts off.**

**" Yeah, he did it too me so" said Sasha**

**" Wow, must have felt good then Dylan" said Eitan.**

**" Ha Ha very funny" said Dylan holding Joesph in his arms.**

**" Shhhhh my babies are trying to snooze dammit" said Sasha. Years have past. Sasha's kids are growing up fast. Yasmin and Eitan had another girl and her name is Velma. Dana left Bryce after the roadtrip and she found a man that didn't beat on her. Cameron and Cloe got married and so did Jade and Koby. They all lived Happily ever after.**

**THE END!!**

**I know the ending sucked but there might be another story on the way soon.**


End file.
